ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble Watch - November 4, 2012
Please welcome back the bubble watch, after a week break. We have many things to report. Remember, because of hurricane Daniel, ratings on Tue-Thu will not be taken into account by the networks and all will be seen next week. There are many changes on the bubble watch: *CTV's Expedition has been upgraded from likely renewal to certain renewal after it has been scoring high 3's to low 4's since it's debut. *Although not a change,' Nashville' still remains on the bubble because of it's poor retention out of''' The X Factor (51% to be exact), but ratings alone would be likely renewal. *'''Happy Endings has been upgraded to likely renewal after a 3.4 then 3.2 in it's second week, Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 however has remained on the bubble after a 2.8 then 2.6 in it's second week. *'Grimm' adjusted from likely to certain renewal. *'Guys With Kids '''has been downgraded from the bubble to likely cancellation, after scoring consistant 2.5's and 2.6's following highly rated freshman comedy '''Semester '''which scores mid 4's. *'Suburgatory''' from bubble to likely renewal. *'Red' from likely renewal to bubble. *'Emily Owens, M.D.' has been downgraded to certain cancellation after premiering to a 0.5 and scoring a 0.4 in it's second week, being the lowest rated original episode of the week once again. *'Freak Show '''at certain renewal, especially because it will hit 88 episodes next season. *'Partners''' from likely to certain cancellation, 666 Park Avenue down from bubble to likely cancellation after a string of mid to high 2's. *'The Neighbors' from bubble to likely renewal, despite a poor retention from''' Modern Family,' it has consistantly scored 3's (apart from this week due to Halloween and Hurricane Daniel). *'Emily Upgraded to certain renewal after a series high 2.9 18-49 rating on a FRIDAY. *'''Lovebirds has been upgraded from bubble to likely renewal, ratings alone it would be a certain renewal, but next Monday it will move to it's actual timeslot, which is the risky 10:30pm slot. *'Built Up' has remained on likely renewal, but it has started to take a downward spin to low 3's which is below the rest of it's Wednesday lineup, if it drops any more, it may be finding a new slot come mid-season in favour of a new comedy (perhaps the doomed Tuesday). I have no doubt that Built Up '''will be renewed as it will reach 88 episodes next season, but I also have no doubt that it will find a new timeslot next season in favour of a new fall comedy. Also another thing I have wanted to discuss, is the strength of ERC's Thursday night with '''The Vampire Diaries with mid to high 3's, San Sato ID. with consistant 4's and Revolution with consistant 5's. Even when Sitcom Superstar '''premieres in spring, the night will still win and even though '''San Sato ID. is once again being replaced come mid-season it will be renewed. However with the mid-season competition of The Voice, ERC's night could be hurt at 8-9pm, but that's not until April. =Note: only scripted shows that have aired at least one episode this season are in the table below.=